


Miwa's Final Story

by littlemisswritergirl39



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Blood, I Don't Even Know, Mystery, Other, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswritergirl39/pseuds/littlemisswritergirl39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Please ignore any hints from title, I can't think of any other title XD) </p>
<p>Why am I starting this now? It's been a while since I've wrote (on another website) and this story may not be finished yet cause I wanna work on other Miwa stories that are floating around my head! XD But please enjoy anyways.</p>
<p>Miwa wakes up to find himself in a unfamiliar room, dressed in a hospital gown and covered in his own blood. Without a memory of being in a accident, Miwa roams the corridors in search for answers. With the whole building deserted, Miwa has to wonder what is actually going on here and figure out if there was a deeper reason to why he was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miwa's Final Story

**Author's Note:**

> So...As said before. This wasn't suppose to be out yet. Because I have other stories, that are mainly about Miwa that I need to work on, but I really wanted to show something because the other stories are far from being done. And I was also rewriting it down on paper to show a friend soon. XD I love to hear what you would think from it. 
> 
> Also in the story, vanguard won't be mentioned, at all. Sorry about that if it irritates you please don't read. 
> 
> Another also, I've never written on this website so if things look weird, it's because I've never written here before...

Miwa had never felt so light headed in his entire life, unless you recall the time he went to visit his Uncle Tomio; who was smoking at least four packets of cigarettes when he was there and Miwa was sure he had a lot more before him and his father arrived. It was like a fog that surrounded Miwa, I wouldn't say it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife but it did leave Miwa in a coughing fit; even after he left he could still feel that toxic gas in his throat. Miwa remembered the look in his father's eyes, the look of hatred distaste. 

Although what Miwa was experiencing now was much worse.

Miwa's eyes blurred in and out of focus and the ceiling greeted him as he woke. Miwa stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing. The paint was peeling off making it look stale and old. For a minute or two Miwa questioned if he was really dead or not. Though you couldn't blame him really. The room he was laying in had a chill in the air and it was making his limbs stiff. The harsh light above him was also playing a role in it too; like a calling to the afterlife.

He looked around the room to see that it was extra large with dirty white squared walls identical to the ceiling. He also noticed there was no windows and only one door.

Where am I? Miwa thought as he continued to look around. To the left sat a small metal trolley that held a huge metal box-shaped object what sort of resembled a life monitor. Next to it sat a small but sturdy cutting knife, covered in dried blood. Miwa's blood. Miwa shivered at the sight, what was going on here? Was he in an accident? So, now he's in a hospital?

Miwa struggled to get up, shivering as his bare feet brushed against the cold stone floor. He held onto the bed for support, while his feet wobbled, as if he just learnt how to walk. He looked back at the bed, it didn't look pleasant, nor did it resemble a bed at all. More like a dentist chair. There was blood staining the leather chair a dark red colour, smearing the floor. Miwa gulped and started to walk backwards away from the chair. But as he was backing away, his head began to spin and fell to the floor. That's when he emptied the content of his stomach. He looked up to see the room tip to the side, Miwa almost felt like he was about to pass out, but he didn't. He couldn't. Not when a doctor or a nurse could just walk in on him. So he fought the urged to pass out and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Standing up again, he staggered forward towards the door, feeling he could walk on his own two feet easier. He wanted to find out what happened, about the accident he was in. And he was for sure not waiting in that room to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it was short. I have it a bit long for now and wouldn't know how to finish it, if I gave you the whole part I had on it. 
> 
> Sorry if you didn't like seeing Miwa hurt or in this sort of problem! But I continue this soon! X3


End file.
